iCarly- Afterstory
by MermaidTales
Summary: This story takes place after iGoodbye. Some chapters may get a littleee... fuzzy. And if you do not love Seddie OR do not love me, you should not be reading this.
1. Tension

"'Kay, Carls, talk to you later."

Sam gladly hung up Freddie's strange rectangular phone.

"Yo-yo!" Freddie gave a quirky smile as he busted through the Shay's apartment's door. "I'm back and…" he looked at his phone with a frown. "Sam, why do you have my phone?"

"Because…" she stuttered. "It's all square… and weird…" she dropped the phone on the table. She walked over to Freddie and poked his chest. "You, sir, have a phone that has some serious chiz wrong with it."

Freddie frowned. "So if you don't like my phone, why are you using it?"

"Well," Sam started, plopping herself on the couch. "My mom was feeding Frothy…"

"Your freaky fat cat?" Freddie said, sitting on the remaining open part of the couch.

"Yeah, him," Sam said with a nod so small that nobody would have seen it. "Well, anyway, the cat was angry about the food… So he tried to claw my mom to death…" Sam said with a disturbing voice. "And, it turns out for whatever reason that my mom had my phone. It 'fell' out the window."

"Ohh…" Freddie moaned. "So who were you talking to?"

"Carly, she-" Sam stopped at the disgruntled look of Freddie. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"You sure?" she said, scooting closer to Freddie.

"I'm fine."

Freddie had gotten up and reached for his phone. But, he had heard a shaky voice. "You like her better, don't you."

"Sam?"

"You do. When you asked if I wanted to get back together with you, I thought you did…"

"Sam!"

"Whatever. I'm out." Sam stood up and walked toward the door, but Freddie grabbed her wrist. "You think I don't like you?" Freddie said, trying to catch a look from Sam.

"You want the truth?" Sam groaned, hiding her ashamed face.

"Yes!" Freddie said.

"Okay…" Sam sighed. Freddie started to loosen his grip around her wrist.

"Don't let go," Sam still shielded her face from any looks that might pass it.

"Sam," Freddie said. "Are you jealous of Carly?"

"Shut it, Benson. The truth is…" Sam said.

"I know that you were faking it. I poured my heart to you…" she whispered. Her voice began to form into a yell. "But I could tell you never felt the same! Why did I ever agree to go out with you? Why was my first kiss with _you_? Why did you…"

Freddie's eyes were big. "Let's get a few things straight. What happened to that tough girl? Now your all jealous and stuff. I hate it!"

"Benson, you take that back! I'm not jealous! I never will be! You are nothing to me! I used to like you, but-"

Freddie grabbed Sam's waist. "Freddie…" her voice rounded to be softer. "Why…"

"There might be something you should know." He whispered.

"Tell me later. What I want to know is how important I am to you over Carly."

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's back. "Carly is the girl that I used to like. You…" Freddie began to smile. "…Are one in a million."

Freddie's eyes grew wider as Sam threw her arms around Freddie's neck.

Sam buried her head into Freddie's chest. "So, what was it I needed to know?" Sam said with a muffled voice.

"Um… Well, you see-"

Just before Freddie could speak another word, Spencer barged in. "THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME!"

Sam pushed Freddie away. "Hi Spence. Oh look. Freddork left his camera upstairs. Why don't I go and get it." Sam rushed past a confused Freddie and a concerned Spencer.

Freddie had a petrified look on his face.

"Uh… what just happened?"

"Spencer, you tell me."

"Kiddo, I talked to Carly," Spencer said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "And…?" Freddie said. "She told me that you kissed her," Freddie began to turn red, but not with embarrassment. "And I bet you just kissed Sam right now. Are you, like, cheating on Carly?"

Sam began to walk back down the stairs, but she stopped to snoop on the conversation.

Freddie was enraged. "Listen up!" He yelled. "I didn't kiss Carly, she kissed me! And I didn't even kiss Sam right there! I don't have feelings for either of them!"

"You sure? You and Sam seemed pretty up to business there."

"Okay. Let me clarify. When I was with Sam, Carly seemed tense. That's why I dumped her."

"So, you _do_ like Carly?"

"Kinda… I only dated Sam because I didn't want to hurt her feelings… or get punched. Carly seemed happier when we broke up, and I wanted it to stay that way. I don't like her. I never truly liked Sam Puckett."

Sam was shocked. She knew that she had been deceived. "I… knew… it…" she mumbled to herself without noticing her choked voice. Suddenly, she felt tears streaming from her eyes.

_But… I never cry… Is it true, that right now I am crying over a boy?_

"Freddie, what about when you guys went out? Didn't you like her?"

"I _pretended_ to like her!"

Sam cried even more. She shook her head. I've heard enough. She quietly climbed up the stairs to the lonely loft where iCarly was shot. She sat on a beanbag, and began to cry harder.


	2. It's All His Fault

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Comin'! Don't go away!" Spencer yelled, running toward the door with a fishing hat on and his hands drenched with honey.

Spencer opened the door and a chubby boy emerged.

"Gibbeh," Gibby said, walking in.

"Hey Gibby. Sorry, I can't have a lot of company in here. Just make sure Sam and Freddie aren't with you."

"Oops…"

"You brought Sam and Freddie here?"

"No…" Gibby said. "I brought Sam, Freddie, and Guppy here."

"Grr!" Spencer growled, gingerly skipping over to a honey-made sculpture.

Guppy walked in wearing a bunny costume. "Aww…" Spencer moaned. "Wait, I thought you said that you brought along Sam and Freddie."

"I did. I think that they are coming in right-" Gibby was interrupted by Sam speeding in to try to get away from Freddie. "-About now."

Freddie walked in with a black eye and a plead of Sam's attention. "Sam, look at me when I am talking to you!" Sam hid her sympathy and tried to escape up to the iCarly loft. Freddie froze from chasing her up the stairs as Spencer asked, "What happened to your eye?"

"Sam hasn't been talking to me lately, trying to avoid me," Freddie said. "When I tried to talk to her after I talked to you, she was lying on a beanbag in the loft. She looked like she was crying. When I tried to hug her for comfort, she punched my eye!"

"Sorry, man," said Gibby.

"It's fine, I'm going after her though."

Freddie hustled upstairs. "Poor kid…" Spencer mumbled.

"Happy birthday!" Guppy exclaimed.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?!" Freddie yelled, trying to hunt her down. Sam still stayed silent.

Freddie yanked on Sam's arm, and pulled her back. Sam launched a punch at Freddie, but he ducked. Freddie pinned Sam on the ground.

"Why are you being so violent?!"

Sam tried to escape, but did know that Freddie had gotten stronger. "Sam, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me."

Sam began to turn pale. "Sam?" Freddie examined Sam's long sleeved shirt, and noticed there was a strange long red blob.

"Sam!" he noticed that Sam was getting paler by the minute. His eyes grew larger at the blob on her shirt. _Blood?_ Sam wasn't fighting anymore.

He knew he would regret what he was about to do, but he stripped Sam of her shirt. Trying to ignore his reflexes of looking at her bra, he noticed something else. He saw a large gash on her arm. It was deep. Very deep. He knew that Sam must have not gotten the injury today, because it looked dried up. But it was still bleeding.

The cut was large, and it was extracting blood from her by the second. "Sam…" the only word that could escape Freddie's mouth. He tried to pick her up, but she wanted to lay down.

He found his square phone and called the ambulance.

Sam's shoulder began to twist backwards. Freddie didn't notice, but he began to cry. He knew Sam was dying.

Tears also rolled down Sam's face. "Freddie…" Sam saw Freddie as a blur. The only words she could make out were "all your fault…"

Freddie still cried. "Sam, stay with me!"

The police had come. They put Sam on a stretcher and rolled her out. He clasped his hands. _Don't die… Don't die… Please, my only wish… Don't… Die…_

Freddie didn't feel himself collapse, of sobbing into Sam's shirt…


	3. The Visit of the Jerk

Flashback **(A/N: Always in italics)**

"_You hate me!" exclaimed Freddie, feeling disbanded. _

_Sam still leaned against the wall, and with an almost inaudible mumble, she said, "I never said I hate you."_

_Freddie's voice squealed. "Yeah, you have! Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday, I hate you'!" Sam looked down. "'-Hate Sam!'"_

_Sam noticed Freddie didn't get the message that she was trying to imply. She did think he understood… but now all she wanted was to be alone. "Just leeeaave!" Sam said, motioning toward the door. _

"_Fine, I'll leeeaaave." Freddie said. He took in Sam's rude "Bye!" and felt that something was telling him to stay. "But before I go-"_

"_That's it!" Sam said, getting ticked off. She leapt up and approached Freddie. "Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!"_

"_You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want." Said Freddie, taking a step toward Sam. His voice seemed calmer. "But Carly's still right." _

_Sam didn't threaten this time. She felt a pinch of remorse. "Look," Freddie said softly. "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back."_

_Sam began to feel a source of comfort. She inched toward Freddie a bit more as he continued. "Everyone feels that way," he said, with a voice so understanding that Sam just wanted to… "But you never know what might happen if you don't-"_

_Sam grabbed Freddie's shoulders and kissed him. Freddie, confused but amused, decided not to stop her. He began to realize things after the kiss. _

"_Sam… likes me?" "Sam is beautiful, and I do like her." "No one ever asked me how I felt about us." "I wish we could just stop fighting…" "Why would Sam do this to me?" "Sam…" "I love you." _

"Mr. Benson!" "Freddie!" "Dude!" "Answer the question!"

Freddie realized that he had been staring, blocking out everything that didn't have to do with Sam. _Everything I told Spencer was a lie. I just didn't want him to think I hurt Carly. _

"W-what?" Freddie said, jumping from his thoughts.

"Mr. Benson, I just asked you a question. I will repeat it," Said Mr. Howard. "What is the-"

But the bell rang in time. "Man! You will be asked tomorrow, Benson."

Freddie sighed as he made his way home from school. The words of Sam echoed in his mind. _"All your fault…"_

_I should go visit her…_

Freddie found the hospital Sam was in. He walked up to the check in desk.

"May I visit Samantha Puckett?" Freddie asked the lady at the counter. She looked at her checkbook. "Puckett… How do you spell that?" "P-U-C-K-E-T-T."

"And your name is..?"

"Benson. Fredward Benson."

"Sorry, Mr. Benson. Miss Puckett does not want a boy with the name 'Freddie Benson' to see her.

Freddie groaned, and thought up the first lie he could come up with.

"Ma'am, my name is 'Fredward', not 'Freddie'. Freddie is the name of my brother, and- uh…- I am currently dating Samantha. Freddie was concerned, and since Sam hates him, I came instead."

"Oh…" she said. "In that case, I'll ask her if you have permission to visit."

"NO!" Said Freddie, with a frown. "If she's okay enough, can she come out here?"

"Okay, I'll see…"

After a few minutes of pure boredom, the lady finally came back. "Sir, I had to give her a special medicine. It numbed her arm, so she can keep blood in. But, she has trouble with walking. Sorry."

"W-wait!" Freddie said. "Please… I can carry her, I would do anything… please…"

The lady's eyes began to well. "Alright. I know what it's like to lose your true love."

_Lose my true love? Is Sam dead or something?_

She went back to Sam's room as Freddie waited. All he could think about was the words she said. _"All your fault…" _

He felt guilty, and found himself suddenly slipping away from reality. And he only thought of one thing_. I am a jerk. _

"Mr. Benson, please go to room 1-B. It's down the hall. It's where clients meet up with their visitor." Freddie gave a concerned noticeably fake smile. He headed towards the room. "Wait!" the lady said. A smile formed on her face. "Good luck."

Freddie entered a square room with walls and floors made up of a soft, bouncy material. There stood Sam, her skin draining back to normal. She looked up at Freddie and then had a disgusted look on her face.

She headed for the door. "Sam w-" Sam had tripped because of her unstableness. Freddie began to walk toward Sam with a straight face.

"Don't come near me! I'm dangerous!" Sam said in a mumble. Freddie ignored it, and picked her up.

"Finally, you talked to me," Freddie said.

"Drop me. Drop me now. I would rather die than be with you, always making me feel like nothing. I would rather die!"

Freddie set her down and hid his face. He suddenly snapped into realization. Now he knew how it happened, but why she did it.

He shook, afraid, but wanting to cry at the same time. "Is that why you cut yourself?"


	4. Making It Up To Her

Sam looked up at Freddie with a glance that almost no one would ever be able to catch. "I never did… I wouldn't… try to kill myself over a _boy_… who doesn't even like me… who_ never _liked me…"

"Sam, you know that that isn't true!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. I know you hate me. Just leave me here, and when I get out, if I get out, hopefully I never see you again."

"What made you get the idea that I didn't like you?"

"When you told Spencer all of that stuff."

"B-but…" Freddie mumbled. He hadn't known Sam heard, which made him feel even guiltier. He knew trying to defend himself wouldn't do any good. He knew what he did wrong.

"I think you should leave…"

"Sam… If I leave, does that mean that I'd never see you again?"

"Probably, unless a miracle happens."

Freddie kept a straight face, but a million corrupted thoughts were flowing throughout his mind. _I could never deal with losing Sam… The only true friend I have left…_

"I'm… So… Sorry…" Freddie said, kneeling down before Sam. She looked surprised, but shook her head.

"I was almost dead because of you."

Freddie didn't want to start an argument this soon. He already knew that he was very close to losing Sam. He thought for a moment, but shook his head to himself. I have to say something_, because if I don't defend myself, Sam will be big headed or something…_

"Um… I really didn't do anything wrong…"

"SERIOUSLY?" Sam yelled, shaking. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY? IT'S YOUR FAULT, FREDDIE!"

"But…"

"YOU TOLD SPENCER THAT YOU FAKED LIKING ME. IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL? HUH?"

"What I told Spencer was a lie!"

"YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU CAN SWAY ME THAT EAS-"

"Sam, I'm not lying! I told Spencer that stuff to make sure that he wouldn't get protective over Carly."

Sam hid her face, avoiding any contact. "Oh…" Freddie shrugged. "But I'm not leaving…" said Sam, with a grim look.

"I know, until you're healed but…"

"But?"

"When you get out… I mean… Will things go back to normal? Like the way they were before?"

"I don't know, we haven't been acting like… ourselves."

"Mmh," Freddie groaned. "I should go."

"Wait," Sam said, finally making eye contact. She gave a small smirk. "You owe me."

"For..?"

"Getting me stuck in this place. Get me something nice, will you?"

Freddie chuckled. "There's the Sam we all know and love." Sam beamed. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I promise!" Freddie flashed one last smile before he escaped the cushions of the white room. Sam smiled as she exited through the door behind her. _This is gonna be good._

Freddie returned to his apartment and immediately grabbed his laptop. He typed in " ".

The website was getting loads of comments. "Why can't you do the show still?" "Come on iCarly's, just because someone left doesn't mean you have to stop!" "You guys are hilarious! Please don't stop!" "I love you guys." "All of those memories made my heart explode!"

Freddie continued to scroll down, until one comment caught his eye. It was fairly long, but he still read it.

"Hey remaining iCarly's! This is for Sam. Sam, why can't you still continue the show with Spencer or Gibby? Even Freddie! That would be hilarious! Don't take it the wrong way, the fact of how hilarious it is is what attracts attention to it! Love you guys!"

Freddie smiled at this remark. He began to wonder about different things… how he would do it would be hard… but it would be worth it, for Sam's sake.

He picked up his phone and dialed Carly's number. "Hey Carls! So much has happened… but I think we might still be doing iCarly."


	5. Sam Makes A Move

About 3 weeks had passed since Freddie had begun to plan out Sam's surprise. He set up a schedule for the first webcast, and exactly what they were going to do; only Sam wasn't allowed to see it.

A few days later, Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, and a bunch of other friends (and enemies) like T-Bo, Wendy, and more that had helped create a welcome back party for Sam. It was finally ready until the moment Sam opened the door into the Shay's apartment.

The room chorused with "Welcome back!"'s and "We missed you!"'s. Sam was smiling. But it was a bit awkward when she strangely saw some people she hated, but she was too "weak" to punch them.

A while later, Sam had finally spoken her first words to Freddie since she had gotten out. "Where is it."

Freddie chuckled. It seemed more like a demand than a question, but that's Sam for you.

"You mean the thing that…"

"That you owe me. Where is it?"

"I owe you?"

"Yes. Pay up."

Freddie sighed. "Meet me in the iCarly loft later. I have a surprise."

Freddie set up his camera which he felt hadn't been used in forever. The rack which held the computer was dusty, and the TV screen was having trouble at retracting (which he fixed).

Sam had come a minute later, and as soon as she walked in, Freddie grabbed her shoulders. "Stay here."

"But what if I don't want to-"

"Just stay here…" Freddie soon had said his all-time famous words, "In 5…4…3…2…" And started the webcast.

"Hey people of America and any other country! Freddie here, with Sam." Freddie still gripped Sam by her shoulders and smiled. Sam looked confused, but smiled too.

"This is an extra of our web show, iCarly. Sam has gotten back from an injury she just had, so this is my present to her."

"Benson, this is it?"

"Just wait. I'm not even far through it yet."

He grabbed a switch on the monitor. "Say hello to our old friend… Carly!"

The flat screen TV soon retracted from its bracket. A dark brown haired girl with a red shirt, black vest, jeans, and brown eyes was standing there, with a blue remote in her hand. She pressed a button and applause filled the room.

"C-Carls! You're here!" Sam's smile faded a little bit. "Well- I mean you're not _here_, but you're here!"

"Yup! Welcome back, Sam!" Carly pressed a button again on the blue remote. More applause.

They then did the web show. There was laughing, pranks, and some awkward moments, but all filled with smiles. Freddie enjoyed seeing the smiles of both Carly and Sam. Until about half an hour had passed, and the fantasy was beginning to end.

"Sam… I can't keep her connection on any longer."

Sam looked down. The screen was fine. But Carly was inaudible.

"Don't worry, Carly can still hear us. Right Carls?"

Carly nodded and tried to keep her smile up. Sam stayed silent, still trying to mess with her feet. Then she finally looked up, and muttered something barely inaudible. "I love you guys…"

Carly nodded. Soon, the screen faded to black. "The connection is gone."

Freddie bowed his head as he went over to his computer. "And… we're clear…"

There were a few moments of silence until Freddie finally spoke. "I should… get my equipment and… go…" he said, while rubbing the back of his neck. But, Sam grabbed his opposing arm.

Sam pulled Freddie toward her and gave a nervous smile. He could tell that Sam was scared to do something… She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was confused… but he kissed back. After about fifteen seconds, Sam pulled back.

"Thanks… for everything…" Sam said. She looked at Freddie's shocked expression, and ran out of the studio.

Freddie watched her blonde curls bounce as she ran. Freddie held out a long sigh. He plopped himself onto one of the beanbags and sat, feeling rebounded and strange.

He wasn't sure who he liked…

Who to choose…


	6. Just To Clarify (Author's Note)

**Hey guys! Before I continue with the story, I just want to clarify.**

**Of course you do know that italics normally do mean a word that stands out. Which in my story, there are three meanings for italics. This one normally happens in quotes.**

**Second, flashbacks. If it is a flashback, I will surely say "Flashback" at the beginning before I begin the flashback. **

**Third (which has been responded quite a lot) OOC (Out Of Character) Which for those of you who don't really know what it means, it's when the author switches from third person telling to first person to remark on how they are feeling. The italics in this represent their thoughts. If it still remains slightly confusing later on from this point, I may stop doing that and using quotation marks.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**


End file.
